Dreamer
by MidnightAria
Summary: There is another war brewing for the Earth and no one suspects a thing, except one ex-Gundam pilot with very disturbing dreams. -occurs after Endless Waltz and loooooong after DH- -rating for violence/torture/language-
1. Chapter 1

MA: sooo yeah I don't own anything.

I'm not sure what prompted this… specially when I seriously need to work on other things . … but enjoy… or not, it's up to you

Chapter One: A New Mission

Heero was dreaming. Or fairly certain he was dreaming. He had been at his computer a moment ago and now stood in the middle of a very familiar park. He was a bit disturbed by this particular dream, or rather nightmare, as he hadn't dreamt of the field- or the girl and her dog in over a year now.

**"01."** Heero thought he heard his code name… though it was so faint he couldn't be sure.

He spun around, facing the facility he had demolished, still standing and operational in this dream- although it seemed devoid of life. In fact the entire dream world seemed utterly empty. There were no sounds, human nor mechanical. Not even the bark of the dog or the laugh of the girl that had original haunted this particular memory.

**"01."** the voice came again, this time clearer, louder. **"01, do you accept?"**

Accept? Accept what? Heero wondered to himself. He was still trying to locate the origin of the voice.

**"Do you accept?"** The voice asked again, this time it was followed by echoing, this time made up of many different voices, male and female, some he even recognized, but one he couldn't help but focus on. It was a male, sounding sad… very sad, and… desperate?... maybe?

**"Do you accept 01?"** the voices… voice asked.

"Accept what?" Heero responded.

**"The mission."**

"The mission."

And with that the memory played out, the sky turned dark and the explosions started. The facility and the buildings around Heero seemed to multiply- the explosions grew larger and more frequent. Heero started hearing more voices- people he knew or remembered and he saw familiar faces… familiar memories with each explosion, like a radio picking up multiple transmissions at one time. The whole dream growing louder and brighter, building and building and the two voices continued. One loud, sounding almost mechanical… much like Heero when he was in "soldier mode", as Duo liked to call it… the other, the boy.

**"Do you accept?"**

"Help me."

**"01."**

"Please help me."

**"The mission."**

"Save me."

**"Do you accept?"**

"Save them."

**"Pilot 01. Do you accept?"**

"Do you accept?"

**"01"**

"Heero."

The world around him exploded into blinding white before fading and falling silent. Heero was now in space. Floating far above the earth, a familiar sight- The peaceful looking blue and green orb suspended in nothingness, the gray moon a silent companion. A bright flash of light and the sun started to show over the horizon of earth. It was a beautiful sight, but Heero was uneasy. Something was coming… was there. A metallic glint drew him into the shadow-side of earth. A figure slowly emerged as earth's orbit revealed more of the sun.

It was a Gundam. Yet one Heero had never before seen. In the shadows Heero almost mistook it for Deathscythe, but as the light slowly revealed the mechanical being, a pair of large wings- identical to Wing Zero, except pitch black- unfurled. The eyes glowed green as the machine hoisted a large energy scythe, the blade also glowing bright green.

The voices started again, this time the cadence was different as if two people were trying to convey the message, each filling in a detail- one voice almost running over the other. Like an echo that was not quite right.

**"Do you accept?"** The monotone was loud, precise. Emotionless and steady, sounding almost computer generated.

"They're coming." The boy's voice seemed to whisper in despair, as if in hiding and afraid of discovery.

**"It is coming."**

"Help me."

**"01."**

"Heero." Both his names echoed loudly in his ears.

**"Another war is imminent."**

"I can't stop them."

**"Earth is its target."**

"Please help me."

**"The mission."**

"Everyone will die." The gundam had started moving, the Scythe swinging in a wide arc slicing through both Earth and moon leaving a glowing line across both.

**"Earth will be destroyed."**

"Save me." Explosions radiated out from the glowing line demolishing both Earth and moon. The sun shining through the debris momentarily blinded Heero.

**"Do you accept?"**

"Save them." He blinked. This time he stood on a war torn field. Large craters and gouges in the ground showing previous battles. Destroyed mobile dolls littered the field as a huge army of large black robots that Heero had never seen before marched across the ground as others fled. Not hesitating to step on fallen foes, nor pausing in their destruction they continued.

**"They have created the perfect soldiers… soldier."** Heero blinked again and he was back in space facing the mysterious gundam again. There was no Earth, no moon… just endless black dotted with stars and the gundam staring with bright green eyes, the Scythe resting easily in one hand the glow of the blade almost like a candle in the dark.

"Or so they thought."

**"There is a flaw"**

"I found a way to escape."

**"Our awareness is controlled."**

"So I learned."

**"Consciousness is controlled."**

"So I became the dreamer." And suddenly where the gundam had been, a boy now stood before him. The boy, well teen really- he looked to be in his late teens; he was small, slim… muscled, but like the gundam pilots it wasn't obvious unless you really looked. His pale skin shone against the messy black hair that touched his shoulders and his bangs fell into intense green eyes.

**"We came to you."**

"We are connected" The teens mouth remained closed, never moving, but Heero somehow knew this teen was the one speaking to him.

**"Stop this war."**

"Please help me." The words were coming faster now, in a rush as though time was running out.

**"They are connected."**

"I am connected."

**"Without Death's Master."**

"without me."

**"the soldiers will die."**

"The puppets will fall." The stars were fading, the space around them growing darker and darker.

**"Do you accept?"**

"Do you accept?"

All that Heero could see now were the glowing emerald eyes. They seemed to fill his vision completely.

**"Your mission."**

Heero's world went black.

"Kill me."

In two very different locations two boys awoke suddenly.

Heero was breathing hard as he stared unseeing at the computer screen before him, he had fallen asleep at his desk again. Where had that dream come from? He jerked violently as the alert on his computer beeped at him, indicating a message. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair, taking a deep breath before opening the message. It was from the preventers, specifically Wufei. His eyes widened a bit at the contents, the dream… or what he thought was a dream slamming back into his head. The green eyed teen's question played over and over.

_"Do you accept?"_

It had been a dream right? …But if the contents of Wufei's message was to be believed…

Heero blinked in shock and leaned back in his chair thinking and remembering his disturbing dream.

_"Kill me."_

He reached forward and replied to Wufei, leaning back again after sending and stating mostly to himself.

"Mission accepted."

Miles away- not even on the same planet- A figure was strapped onto a bed that more resembled a padded lab table. Wires and tubes crisscrossed over his body, connecting to monitors and medical equipment. An odd metal helmet covered his head, wires protruded out and connected to several computers along one wall. There was a transparent visor covering the closed eyes of what looked to be a very pale, very naked, human male. His eyes under his lids twitched and for a moment the monitors and figures on the computers flickered before returning to normal. A corner of his mouth twitched ever so faintly, maybe in an attempt of a smile, but not enough for anyone watching to be sure of what they saw.

END CHAPTER ONE

MA: Every time you don't review a kitten kills a ninja! Poor ninjas


	2. Hidden in the Stars

MA- Thanks everyone who reviewed, it's nice to now that people like this story... I wasn't sure how it was gonna turn out. SOOOOOOO... Yay Chappy 2! Enjoi :P

Chapter Two: Hidden in the Stars

Heero was lying on his back in a grassy field. He sat up and examined his surroundings in curiosity. He was sleeping… dreaming again. The field sloped down to a lake, a forest edged one side and a large castle dominated the other. It was night, there was a full moon and a few wispy clouds were blown along on a slightly chilly breeze. He had a strange sense of foreboding.

"I went to school there." A voice next to him startled Heero. He spun and faced… the boy from before.

"What?"

"I went to school there… Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Heero stared blankly at the teen. The boys green eyes staring unblinkingly back. There was no emotion on his face, but Heero could swear he saw humor in those intense eyes.

"There's no such thing as witches." Heero intoned blankly, "…or wizards." He added. The boy shrugged.

"That is your belief." He turned and walked down the field toward the castle, Heero stood and followed curious to where he was headed. As they walked Heero caught something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his head, he saw vague images of people running, fighting- Heard echoes of shouting, screaming. Multicolored lights flashed before the scene disappeared.

"There was a battle here." Heero looked toward his guide. His green eyes were focused on the spot Heero had just been looking toward, as though he saw the rest of the battle that Heero couldn't see. "Many died. Fathers, mothers, friends, brothers… but then, you know war... there are always sacrifices." This was all said with a detached, careless air, as if from someone who had never lost anyone… or had come to believe that loss was only natural and to be expected.

Heero studied the others face, he's bright green eyes the only indicator of emotion, as he seemed to view everything with a calm, detached façade.

"Where was this battle?" Heero asked, curious. The boy turned an almost smile toward him.

"I told you… Hogwarts." It could be considered almost teasing, the tone the boy used. Before Heero could correct his question, the boy continued. "It was in Scotland somewhere. I've never been sure where, there were charms and such to keep it hidden from the non-magical community. The battle itself though… that was only a small part of the whole war. The war started a few years before I was born …" Heero looked over at the boy at that. Scotland was a rather old name for a country of Earth, that was now no longer in use… in fact it hadn't been in use in nearly two centuries seeing as the Islands of England, Scotland, and Ireland had been all but obliterated over a century ago by a nuclear weapon- it had been a controversy for a while, seeing as no country stepped forward to claim responsibility for the destruction.

The boy was staring over at the castle, seeing, but not, as he continued. "I didn't know until two years before the end, that the world was waiting for me to end that particular war. You see…" and as he said those two words the world around the two blurred and shifted. Heero startled and shifted to keep balance as the scene settled again. They were in what looked to be a large office, the stonework on the walls lead Heero to believe they were inside the large castle- a glance out the nearby windows confirmed that reasoning as he spotted the forest and lake from before- looking around the office he saw shadows appear and disappear- behind the desk was an older man with a long beard, up the stairs to the right was a bird-like creature who disappeared in flames, the empty picture frames around the room had ghostly faces that appeared and faded, even the chairs about the room had changing occupants; some he could see details of, a stern-looking woman, a greasy beak-nosed man, a tall gangly redhead, a kind, yet tired looking brunette man, a scornful, pouting blonde boy, a petit bushy haired girl, a scrawny yet still smiling dark-haired man with haunted blue-eyes. The rest were as ghostly as smoke. There were shelves lining most of the room, books filled most of them, but the shelves closest to the desk also held strange knick-knacks- they were all still, but Heero could swear he saw a puff of smoke or a twitch of a spring out of the corner of his eye when he turned away.

"My name," The boy stated, Heero turned to face him only to find his intense green eyes focused completely on him. "...is Harry Potter." A the sound of his name, the room echoed hundreds of voice saying the name over and over- a kind old man, a loud shout, a dark purr, a frightened cry, an obvious statement, an anger filled hatred- it echoed around and as it died the boy walked up to the desk and picked up a silvery, smoke-filled orb. A ghost-like apparition appeared from the ball of a curly-haired woman with large, bug-like glasses. When she spoke, it was a deeper, more intense voice than what Heero was expecting.

""The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." Harry spoke along with the woman, something he had obviously memorized a long time ago. As it finished he looked back to Heero, his face impassive, but those expressive eyes told of nothing but sorrow, guilt and anger. Heero wondered if Harry and Duo were related for Duo was the only other person he knew with such expressive eyes. He was shocked out of his musings by the books and trinkets on the shelves shaking violently, some crashing to the ground or exploding.

"I was rather angry when I was told I was the only one who could save the world I had come to love." Harry's voice had lowered to a whisper. The scene exploded into smoke and Heero found himself in what looked to be a nursery. "I hadn't really had the best childhood. My parents were killed in front of me when I was one because the man after me had not heard the entire prophecy… there were two of us that it could have referred to and he chose the one who, like him, was not wholly magical… a half-blood," The door was flung open and a ghostly woman carrying an equally ghostly child- both with intense green eyes- ran into the room, "I was always told I had her eyes…" Heero watched the scene play out as a man, more snake than man, apparently killed the woman with nothing but spoken words and a green light, before the scene shifted again. This time they were in the front hall of a modest middle-class house, a staircase up to the left had a small closet underneath, the door to which was open showing a small cot and several childish drawings tacked to the walls inside. "I was left on the doorstep of unwilling relatives with threats of what would happen if they failed to take me in. Because of that… I wasn't really abused, but neglect can be just as harmful." Some ghostly scenes of a large whale-like man and a tall giraffe-like woman, as well as a younger whale-like boy- all focusing on an unseen figure and the room under the stairs. "I knew nothing of the world my parents were from until a half-giant knocked down the door." A brief scene in a rather worn down cottage, with a large, hairy man knocking down a door and eventually presenting a slightly smashed birthday cake flashed and faded. They were back in the field they started in. "Hagrid… was my first friend. He died… I knew him for six years and he died… for me." Heero didn't look at Harry, the guilt he heard… it hit too close to that girl and her dog. Others dying that never needed to die, that if it wasn't for him would never have died.

"Seven years… well six years at school. That final year was finding a way to kill the man that only I could kill. The dark lord, Voldemort." The man from Harry's memories, the one that was more snake than man, stood before them, red eyes glowing in the dim light of the moon. "I did it though… I died. Then he died. For good this time." The man vanished and Heero looked at the teen, eyebrow raised, Harry was a ghost? As though reading his mind Harry chuckled, a strange sound from someone who outwardly seemed emotionless. "No. I'm not a ghost. I had a choice and I came back…" He stopped, looking down at the ground in contemplation, "though… I do wonder what would have happened had I been selfish for once." He looked up at Heero, "I have something for you. There is a bank that has been around since… well since before a close friend of mine died." A brief flash of long blonde hair, dazed gray eyes and far away smile and strange, radish-like earrings flashed through Heero's mind. "She saw what was happening… she couldn't tell me though… but she saw where it was all going and told me this- at the time I didn't think much of it, but hindsight and all that… "Four knows of a pharaohs' place in which a hero's treasure hides, In box twenty-six in one, two, six, eight, three, the name you need is Michael Reed."" Harry seemed to almost smile, "Luna was always… a bit different. She lived the longest of them all- I don't think she wanted to leave me alone. I never thanked her for that." He cocked his head as if listening, "I need to go. Please do not search until you've gone to the bank first... it has some things to help you…. And a book… "The Tale of Three Brothers" is something of bittersweet memory for me." Heero felt the world pull and everything disappeared.

Heero awoke. He was on a boat headed for one of Quatre's safe-houses in the Mediterranean. He lay on his bunk in thought for a moment, before reaching for his cell phone. Hitting speed-dial 4 he waited for a pickup. When a familiar voice answered he asked.

"Quatre, it's Wing, change of plans, I need to get to Egypt now." The voice on the other end hesitated only a moment before replying. "No, this is something I need to do alone." Some silence before a reply. "Thanks… oh, by the way," Heero remembered before Quatre hung up, "What bank do you normally use there?" this time the silence was obvious curiosity and Heero was just extremely grateful that Quatre was not one to pry. After a baffled response Heero hung up and made his way to the deck to wait for the helicopter Quatre had promised.

Less than twenty-four hours later Heero stood at the counter of an ancient looking, yet still obviously well-to-do, bank. He had handed over the account number and his signature as a "Michael Reed"- he had wondered how a girl that was dead had known one of his many aliases. The clerk came back with box number twenty-six and motioned Heero toward a stand of privacy cubicles nearby. After thanking the man he gathered the box and enclosed himself in the cubicle. Opening it hesitantly he saw a heavy parchment envelope on top of a piece of jewelry and a book. The jewelry was a green stone, possibly jade, round in shape with a hole through the center, threaded on a leather string. The book was "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". He left them in the box and picked up the envelope.

TBC

MA- k... for those who're confused... it's a dream. Dreams don't always make sense, even if an all powerful wizard is kinda controlling them. :P

It's been awhile since I've seen GW, so I'm not sure what Egypt is called now... or if it's still Egypt... and the whole Ireland/England/Scotland thing will be explained... eventually :)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
